


American Witches in London (rewrite)

by R_Sublett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyways, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, OCs - Freeform, Will I finish it?, Wizarding World, american witches in london, but let a bitch LIVE please, but this is MY SELFISH FIC, i understand that no one wants this, listen i rewatched harry potter and it got me in my feels, prolly not, so yeah i am redoing this with a better idea of how to go about it, yeah so this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Sublett/pseuds/R_Sublett
Summary: Lindsey and Robin are faced with the task of attending school at Hogwarts for their final year of school. Not only are the cold hearted purebloods too much to deal with but the Wizard tournament is proving to be impossible as well.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	American Witches in London (rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is my comfort writing peace yes I am rewriting it no I have not worked on anything else

Summer had come and gone in the blink of an eye and the sun was already starting to set sooner and some of the leaves on the trees had already started to change. The air was already starting to chill despite it only being the end of August and acted as another reminder that the start of a new school year had already arrived. Two girls were sitting on the floor of a balcony looking down at the swarms of people rushing to get home to their families in an attempt to salvage the last remaining moments of summer before autumn took over completely. Soon it would be too cold to wear shorts or even ripped jeans, as the tall buildings of New York City acted as a wind tunnel creating freezing cold vortexes that made everyone want to just stay home. 

Lindsey leaned her head against the metal bars of the balcony to get a better look at all the people moving below while swinging her bare feet back and forth over the ledge. She had spent her last full day of summer packing up all her clothes she would need for the school year and ironing her many robes so they would lay neatly in her suitcase. Luckily she had already bought all of the toiletry items she would need but was still anxious she wouldn’t have enough shampoo and conditioner to last the school year.

“I still think it’s weird we have to attend a different school for our final year. Makes me feel incomplete in a strange way.” Lindsey said as she continued to gaze down at the many people below, she wondered if any of them had bothered to look up and notice her. “Are you still nervous about going?” She looked to her friend, Robin, who was laying flat on her back with her arms and legs sprawled out to the sides making her look like a starfish. Her eyes were closed underneath her glasses but she still wore her signature scowl. 

“I wouldn’t say nervous, more agitated I guess. Feels like everyone at Ilvermorny finally got used to my presence and now I have to start all over again at a new school and deal with even snottier, and even more rich, purebloods.” Robin said as she opened one of her eyes to look at Lindsey. 

“Wonder if we are the only ones who aren’t excited about going.”

“Well I wonder if we are the only ones going to London via plane.”

Lindsey scoffed, they probably were some of the only students headed to London via airplane as the rest of their school was going via boat or perhaps an advanced floo system if they had access to it. Perhaps if some students were talented enough they would simply apparate but for such a far distance that seemed highly improbable. The majority of the students at Ilvermorny were purebloods due to the fact the the Magical Congress of the United States of America had dismissed the law that prohibited non magical and magical people from having relationships in the 1960’s. Most witches and wizards were against the dismissal of the law as they had come accustomed to the idea of the “status” a pureblood witch or wizard might have. 

Few people of magical blood strayed from the norm and interacted with no-maj’s which made half-bloods incredibly uncommon. No-maj borns were even more uncommon, there were only a handful of no-maj borns that came to Ilvermorny every year and almost all of the pureblooded students showcased their disdain towards this minority. Lindsey happened to be one of the few half-blooded students at the school as her mother was a witch and her father was a no-maj, Robin was one of the even fewer no-maj born.

Lindsey hoped that Robin’s suspicions about the students at Hogwarts wouldn’t turn out to be true as there were much more half-blooded students at Hogwarts. England didn’t have the same rules in regards to how witches and wizards interacted with no-maj’s however the purebloods came from incredibly old and incredibly wealthy families, most of which supported the infamous “Dark Lord” back during the war in the 1990’s. She shuddered at the thought of the war, while she hadn’t been alive for it they learned all about it in defense against the dark arts. Lindsey had written a sub-par paper on the war, Robin’s was much better but she had always been better at essays since she took no-maj classes over the summers. 

The screen door that led back into the apartment slid open causing Lindsey to jump in surprise. It was Robin’s younger brother, Marcus, and he awkwardly told the two girls that dinner was ready. Robin waved him off and slowly got up from the floor of the balcony and Lindsey slid her legs off of the ledge and stood up so she could go inside. Robin’s parents had cooked her favorite meal, chicken pot pie, as a farewell gift because she wouldn’t be coming home for christmas or thanksgiving this year. Lindsey watched as Robin sat down excitedly at the table and Marcus sat across from her looking unhappy. Marcus hated chicken pot pie.

While Robin’s parents were nice, Lindsey knew they never made any sort of effort to understand the magical world. In fact normally Robin would stay with Lindsey during the summers so she could keep in shape for quidditch and study her magic freely, but just like how the school year was going to be different the summer had been different too. This summer Lindsey had stayed with Robin in New York City as Lindsey’s mother, a famed witch zoologist, was away on business in northern Europe studying griffins. As much as Lindsey so badly wanted to join her parents, she knew Robin would be alone all summer as Robin’s parents would never let her join them on the excursion.  
Robin’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Stuart never seemed to know how to act around Lindsey. They always seemed so restrained around her, like they were always about to say something that would offend her but chose not to. Marcus was even more awkward and despite only being one year younger than his older sister he seemed like he didn’t even want to know anything about the magical world his sister was a part of.

“What time is your flight tomorrow?” Mrs. Stuart asked politely, glancing at Lindsey every so often. Lindsey wondered if she thought she was going to suddenly cast a spell on her.

“Early, like 6:30 so we have to be up as early as possible tomorrow.” Robin replied as she stared at her brother who was picking at the food on his plate. She smirked. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride to the airport?” Her father asked.

Robin shook her head no and that was the end of the conversation. They were silent for the rest of the meal and Lindsey watched as Robin shoved her food into her mouth quickly. No wonder Robin always wanted to spend the summers with Lindsey if this is how their family meals always were, she couldn’t stand the silence she had dealt with all summer. Lindsey realized this is probably why Robin always had the habit of eating her food so quickly, even when they were at school. She did it so she could leave the room as quickly as possible.  
The two girls checked over their things one last time and set their bags by the door. Lindsey had one large suitcase, a duffle bag for all her toiletries, and a small tote for her carry on. Robin was about the same but she had to have a separate bag for all of her quidditch gear and her broom, a Comet 290. Robin said goodnight to her parents and the two girls headed to her small room in the apartment.  
Robin laid down on the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor that was meant to be a makeshift mattress. She had insisted that Lindsey take her bed since she was the guest despite Lindsey offering to swap the bed for the floor every two weeks. Robin was adamant about staying on the floor but she hoped that the beds at Hogwarts would at least be comfy. 

+++

Lindsey felt like she had only blinked when she heard Robin’s phone go off indicating it was time to get up. It wasn’t even 3 AM but they had to be up early to get ready and catch the subway that would take them to the AirTrain. The girls quickly put on their clothes and made themselves look decent in the bathroom before Robin quietly said goodbye to her parents who were still asleep in their bedroom, Robin didn’t even bother saying goodbye to Marcus.

Before stepping out the girls strapped their wand holsters to their belts. Lindsey’s was a homemade holster that was made out of soft, yellow yarn that her mother had crochets for her. She could slip her belt through the holes on the back or switch it to her thigh holster if she wanted to. She slipped her wand into the pocket of the holster and grabbed her things after stepping into her shoes. 

They walked quickly to the subway station and got on the first train without any worry. It was so early in the morning that barely anyone was even on the train. If someone had been in the same car as them they would’ve seen two teenage girls carrying a lot of luggage, one of which was carrying an odd looking broom that had footrests near the base. Hopefully at the airport no one noticed Lindsey’s Ilvermorny patch that was stitched on to the side of her suitcase. 

Arriving at the airport was no issue and after getting their boarding passes and dropping off their luggage, Robin led Lindsey through security. After putting their shoes back on they grabbed breakfast sandwiches at a kiosk even though neither of them felt very hungry. They ate anyways, knowing that if they didn’t they’d feel sick later.

After an hour and a half of waiting they boarded the plane and strapped themselves in for the seven and a half hour plane ride. Lindsey listened instenty to the safety guidelines the flight attendant was giving while Robin scrolled aimlessly on her phone looking for a playlist to listen to. Soon the plane was taking off and Lindsey was gripping onto her armrest and Robin’s hand so hard her knuckles turned white.

Thirty minutes into the plane ride Lindsey was still jittery, she had only ridden a plane once before and it was at the beginning of the summer when she had been with her parents as they dropped her off to Robin’s home in NYC. Her leg was bouncing and she hadn’t moved from her stiff, upright position since takeoff. 

“Eat these.” Robin said nonchalantly as she placed two purple gummies into Lindsey’s palm.

“What’s this?” Lindsey asked nervously. While she was familiar with almost all no-maj candies and other various goods she was unfamiliar with the two gummies that were in her hand.

“Think of it as a sleeping draft.”

“This won’t make me sick right?” Lindsey was mostly unfamiliar with no-maj medications. Most medicinal items in their home were magical, her mother was not only talented in creature care but also potions, but for her father’s peace of mind she was vaccinated.

“No it won’t make you sick, trust me.”

Lindsey looked at Robin briefly before chewing on the gummies. If it was safe enough for no-maj’s then it was probably safe enough for her. Robin was just happy Lindsey took the melatonin gummies without asking too many questions and after thirty minutes her best friend was asleep. 

Robin opened her book up to the first page, finally able to concentrate on the words without Lindsey’s anxiety occupying her mind. She hoped that the mindless storytelling of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer would keep her mind off of the stress of the upcoming school year. In all honesty she hadn’t gotten even a hint of sleep the night before and being on the plane made her feel like she was going to shit her pants. Robin was just happy that they got one evening to act as a buffer before they had to board the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning. 

The flight landed sooner than both of the girls had hoped and both ushered themselves off the plane and into the busy Heathrow airport. After using the bathroom they rushed to baggage claim and grabbed their things quickly so no one would notice them. Robin was happy to see that her broomstick was left unscathed, mostly due to the protective charm she had put on it after she had first received it. While the both of them wished they could just apparate to the hotel it would be almost impossible as neither of them had actually been inside of it before. Instead they got inside a cab that took them to the lavish hotel that Lindsey’s parents had booked a night at. 

“I swear, even though both of us are seventeen and no longer have the trace it’s like we haven’t been able to use any sort of magic all summer.” Lindsey complained as she grabbed all her things out of the taxi’s trunk before heading inside to check in at the front desk. 

The hotel room had a spectacular view of London though neither of the girls seemed to care. After entering they threw their luggage on the ground and claimed a side of the massive king sized bed and flopped on top of the comforter. Robin called dibs on taking the first shower and after laying down for a moment she grabbed her toiletries and took advantage of the large walk in shower stall. That night both girls thought they would fall into a soundless sleep however they both laid wide awake, silently acknowledging each other’s nerves. After hours of tossing and turning and looking into the dark corners of the hotel room Lindsey eventually fell asleep, however Robin remained awake for the majority of the night. 

In the morning Robin jumped to turn off the alarm she had set on her phone as she was already awake and was ready to get moving. After a few minutes of scrolling on her phone and reading the texts her parents had sent her, all asking if she had made it to London safely, she shook Lindsey awake. They had an hour and a half to make it to the train on time which apparently left exactly at eleven o’clock, so they started to get moving. 

Lindsey brushed out all the tangles in her long blond hair before parting it in the middle and styling it into two, neat french braids. Robin on the other hand just brushed her teeth, fixed her bangs, and went back out into the room so she could pick out her clothes for the day. She settled on her favorite pair of jeans which were loose and high waisted with a lot of rips, and a t-shirt with a marlin fish jumping out of the water. After she got dressed she folded one of her uniform robes and put it into one of the pockets of her backpack.  
Robin checked the time as Lindsey got dressed. They had 45 minutes to get to the train station and luckily it wasn’t too far from the hotel. As Lindsey buttoned her culottes Robin packed up the remainder of their things and threw them into the suitcases so they could call a cab in time. 

The streets outside the hotel were already bustling with people and cars as the girls stepped outside of the hotel after checking out. Robin flagged down a cab, already starting to feel nervous and on edge. They threw their things into the trunk and crammed themselves into the backseat before telling the driver where they were headed.

Kings Cross Station was even busier as people were waiting in lines at the counters and pushing luggage carts everywhere. They walked past the lines of people waiting to purchase tickets and moved to where the trains were coming and going. Lindsey took her wallet out of her pocket and found the Hogwarts Express ticket that was tucked next to her bills. 

“So where the hell even is platform 9 and ¾?” She asked Robin as she held the ticket out in front of her. Robin frowned and shrugged. The only direction they were given was to arrive at the platform before 11AM on the first of September, and platform 9 and ¾ sounded like a fake platform. Robin shrugged and started walking towards platform 9 to gauge an idea of the situation while still looking at Lindsey’s ticket. While walking Robin lost track of who was in front of her and she ended up slamming into someone’s back.

“Shit!” Robin exclaimed after she practically body-slammed some random person who was just trying to go about their day. “I am so sorry.” She said as she gathered her things that had fallen to the ground after the crash.

“It’s no worry,” The person in front of her said, they turned to face her and Robin was met with a pair of glittering, green eyes. “No worry at all.” 

The person in front of her was a boy who looked to be about her age. He spoke with a British accent and stook a few inches shorter than Robin. His skin was pale but not in a sickly sort of way but more of a porcelain sort of way, like he was carved from a perfect ivory elephant tusk. The boy’s hair was startlingly dark in comparison to his skin and was short on the sides but perfectly messy on the top.

“Still,” Robin said now, feeling even more like an idiot, “sorry.”

The boy smiled and turned away quickly and walked away from them at a brisk pace, but not quick enough for Robin not to notice a familiar crest engraved on the boy’s trunk. “Follow him!” Robin said to Lindsey before she started to rush after the boy and hoped not to let him out of her sight.

They were in between platform 9 and 10 when the boy started running, not away from the two girls but instead toward one of the firm brick walls. Robin expected to see the boy slam into the bricks but instead he went right through the wall. She smiled, this must be the ticket to getting to platform 9 and ¾. 

Lindsey looked to Robin and the two girls smiled at one another before running head first into the wall. Each of them expected to feel their faces smack against the bricks but upon opening their eyes they were met with a red and black train that was billowing steam, and people who were clearly witches and wizards moving about the platform. A sign that read “Platform 9 ¾” hun above their heads. 

Making their way to the baggage drop off the girls saw many of their peers. All of them, purebloods, were wearing glimmeringly expensive looking robes which were common to see at Ilvermorny. Many were already wearing the school uniform robes which were a deep blue with cranberry colored trim, fastened by a gold gouridan knot. The girls handed off their luggage and made their way to the passenger cars which held mostly unfamiliar faces. 

“Look it’s her!” Someone had shouted. The girls initially paid no mind to the statement until dozens of cameras clicking went off behind them. Lindsey and Robin turned around to find a swarm of what looked like reports trailing behind them, all holding cameras and notepads. “It’s the muggle-born Keeper!” Someone shrieked.

The reporters swarmed around Robin all shouting things and clicking their cameras. Robin stood by the opening of the cart, confused as to what was going on as people kept shouting questions about quidditch and what it was like being a muggle-born in America. She squinted her eyes as all the flashing lights were causing her to see spots and felt a hand grab a hold of her t-shirt. Lindsey swiftly pulled her friend into the train and slammed the door behind her. The girls turned around and were both met with several glaring eyes belonging to disapproving Hogwarts students. 

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a celebrity of some sort.” Someone sneered. Robin looked around the cart and sawa boy her age wearing a wicked grin. He stood up and walked forward so he was just in front of her. He was slightly taller with an athletic build, his skin was lightly tanned due to the summer sun and he had a healthy smattering of freckles. The boy continued to eye her up and down with a menacing grin smeared on his face while running a hand through his chestnut colored curls. “I can practically smell the muggle off of her.” he shouted. People behind him snickered.

“The what?” Robin said, her face contorted into her usual frown. Her question earned even more laughs and the boy continued to look at her menacingly, Robin noticed he was holding his wand at his side. 

“Ilvermorny seats are at the front of the train,” he said while lowering down so he was inches away from Robin’s face, she could feel his breath tickle the skin on her cheeks, “mudblood.” He grinned coldly and Robin could see a flicker of disappointment flash across his face as if he expected her to lash out at him.

“Whatever man.” Robin said nonchalantly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders. She pushed past the boy, purposefully shoving him with her shoulder so he became unbalanced and flopped onto one of the seats. Lindsey trailed behind her as they passed through several train cars until they saw people who looked familiar. Lindsey ushered Robin into an empty compartment and they sat across from one another. 

“What the hell was even that?” Robin mumbled and she set her bag on the ground. She closed the door to indicate that they didn’t want anyone else sitting with them and she watched as a few other Ilvermorny students passed through the hall.

“Which part, the reporters or the kid who just called you that name?” Lindsey asked. She looked out the window to see if there were any more reporters outside but they all seemed to have scurried away. 

“And I can’t believe he would even say something like that and honestly I’m shocked you didn’t deck him right then and there.”  
The train lurched forward and Lindsey looked down at her watch, it was exactly eleven o’clock and they were now headed to Hogwarts. She knew the train ride would practically take all day but the contents of her stomach already started roiling. For a moment the two girls sat in silence as they realised they were officially headed to a new school they had to attend for their seventh year, a school they were dreading.

“Lindsey what exactly did that guy say back there?” Robin asked, she was picking at the skin under her nails.

“What do you mean Robin?”

“I don’t get what that guy was trying to say to me. Like I guess he was trying to be rude but I don’t exactly understand what he was saying.” She paused and looked at Lindsey’s bewilderment, “These british wizards are already so weird.”

“Robin do you seriously not know what muggle means?”

“Well I would say that the word ‘muggle’ doesn’t even sound like a real word but then again we are witches and-”

“Robin muggle is just the british version of ‘no-maj’.”

“Well that’s not a big deal then.”

“Well no I guess not but then that guy said um, well he said,” Lindsey leaned in close to Robin and barely whispered, “mudblood.” She straightened herself and adjusted her shirt. “God that word is so vile. But it’s a derogatory term commonly used by pureblood supremacists who believe-”

“Yeah I get it.” Robin said, cutting off Lindsey. She leaned back in her seat, appalled that she had been bullied by a Hogwarts student before she had even arrived at Hogwarts. “Whatever.” She mumbled under her breath as she searched around in her bag for a book to read. Just as she was about to flip to her bookmarked page there was a knock at the cabin door.

Lindsey opened it to reveal a plump elderly woman who was pushing a cart stacked with treats. She smiled happily at the girls and said, “Anything from the trolly dear?”

“Two cauldron cakes please.” Robin said handing the woman two sickles. The small cakes came in their own paper boxes and Robin handed one to Lindsey.

“Do you by any chance have any copies of the newspaper?” Lindsey asked as she grabbed her coin purse. The woman answered with an enthusiastic yes and handed over a copy of the Daily Prophet in exchange for five knuts. She wished them a good year at school and headed down the hall to the next cabin. 

“Hopefully this answers any questions about all those reporters earlier.” Lindsey said as she opened her cake box and skimmed the front page of the paper. 

The front page of the day's paper was all about how the Ilvermorny students would be arriving at Hogwarts that day and how the rest of the school year would be filled with this year's most highly anticipated event, the Wizard Tournament. Below the headline that read ‘American Wizards in London’ was a moving image of the glowing goblet of fire that would determine the four champions for each school.

Apparently MACUSA had been working on building a relationship with the European ministries. Initially the USA has cut itself off from the other magic communities but in recent years they were trying to build bridges with other communities. One of the biggest decisions they made was to expand the Triwizard Tournament and include Ilvermorny. The tournament got renamed to the Wizard Tournament and all of the seventh year Ilvermorny students were shipped off to the Scottish highlands.

Lindsey flipped past the article about the tournament and her eyes flitted across the words on the second page. She landed on a gossip column titled ‘Rumour Revelio’ and the words ‘Wampus keeper’ caught her eyes. Lindsey scanned the column and read all about how an alleged inside source caught wind of how the first muggle born quidditch captain at Ilvermorny would be attending Hogwarts this year along with the rest of her team. It seemed to stir up a bunch of drama, a new quidditch team competing for the Hogwarts quidditch cup. 

“Check this out.” Lindsey said as she passed the paper over to Robin. Robin read the page quickly and Lindsey saw her eyes roll at all the statements being made.

“How the hell did they find out about me and why do they think it’s a big deal?” Robin asked after handing back the newspaper and focusing her attention on her cauldron cake. 

“Well it’s not like your name hasn’t been in the papers before, it was kind of a big deal when you became captain because no other no-maj born had ever been a Quidditch captain before. Why it’s a big  
deal here I don’t know, but I guess I understand how people would be excited about how another quidditch team would be competing this year.”

“I can’t believe they would do this profile on me though, they didn’t even interview me! Why wouldn’t they do one on someone like you? You’re the one with the famous parent.”

Lindsey shrugged, while her mother was a renowned magical zoologist that didn’t necessarily mean she was famous. Sure her mother showed up in the papers every now and then, especially when she publishes a new essay or book, but for the most part Lindsey’s mother and her entire family remain private. While the article published about Robin was annoying, she understood why it might’ve sparked interest with the readers of the Daily Profit. She remembered her mother mentioning the Prophet before, namely about how it was primarily a gossip magazine despite it being one of the biggest newspapers in England. 

“Just don’t worry about it, it’s probably just a one time thing. It would be weird if one of the biggest newspapers in the country decided to follow you around for the rest of the school year, and I’d highly doubt that they’d let reporters on campus.”

“Hopefully you’re right, but I have a feeling reporters are going to be milling around everywhere since this is the ‘event of the season’” Robin said in air quotes. She glanced at the paper and flipped the page as the gossip column seemed to be two pages long. Robin rolled her eyes when she saw at the end of the article they even included a moving image of her playing quidditch. She could tell it was from last year because in the photo her hair was different. 

The girls settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts. Lindsey read the rest of the paper and caught up on all the latest ‘news’ the daily prophet had to offer while Robin finished her book. Both of them watched the beautiful scenery pass by. The land was rich and green with rolling hills and mountains in the distance as well as sprawling lakes and blue skies. Mid morning turned into afternoon and soon after afternoon turned to evening. The skies went from deep blue to startling oranges and purples as the rays of the sun reflected off of the clouds as it set.  
Robin was a quarter of the way through New Moon when the train slowed to a stop. She looked out the window and saw they were at a small train station. Her stomach started to churn, they had officially arrived at Hogwarts and were about to step foot into the new school she had only read about in books. Robin slapped her book shut after folding the corner of the page and tucked it away into her bag.

“Don’t forget your cloak Robin!” Lindsey said as she fastened the gold gordian knot on the front of her cloak.  
The girls were ushered out of the train by the rest of the students and stepped out onto the platform. Voices were calling for the first years to step forward so they could take the boats across the lake to the castle while the rest of the students were ushered towards carriages that were pulled by invisible creatures. Staff members took students carry on items and put them with the rest of their luggage that was being unloaded by the train to be taken to the school.

“Must be thestrals.” Lindsey said to Robin as they stepped onto a carriage that held a few of their peers. 

Lindsey noticed the Hogwarts uniforms were very in line with those of a typical private school. Girls were wearing black pleated skirts and tights while boys wore black trousers. On top most students had gray sweaters with trim that matched their house colors. Underneath the sweaters were white dress shirts and a tie that also coordinated with their house colors. All of this was worn underneath a long black robe with billowing and loose sleeves that were also lined with their primary house colors. Despite being outnumbered, the seventh year Ilvermorny students stuck out like sore thumbs in their dark blue tiered cloaks that had a thin line of cranberry trim around the edges. 

Hogwarts seemed to have a much more strict uniform policy in comparison to Ilvermorny. While most students at Ilvermorny wore glitzy robes which made them look more formal in comparison to someone like Robin, who was wearing ripped jeans, those clothes were their average everyday clothes. The only required uniform piece was the robe. Lindsey hoped Hogwarts didn’t try to enforce something more strict. 

The carriage took the students through a path in the dark forest that surrounded the school. The girls chatted with the students who were riding with them, a few were on the quidditch team with Robin,  
but as the castle slowly became into the view of the students a hush fell. 

Hogwarts was undeniably gargantuan.

The girls looked up at the castle perched atop a mountain that loomed over the rest of the countryside. There were huge, incredible towers and stained glass windows that were illuminated by the warm glow of lantern lights. A long bridge was seen stretching into the main courtyard and the entire castle was surrounded by lush green grasses and the large lake. The treeline came to a halt and the students could see the young first years coming across the water in small boats. Lindsey and Robin stared at the castle in wonder, enchanted by its beauty.  
While Ilvermorny was a castle as well it was not nearly as large as Hogwarts. Ilvermorny was also perched in a mountain but a much higher one, and enchantments surrounded the school that kept it hidden in a thick layer of fog. Most of the time parts of the castle would be hidden by the thick fog and only certain parts of the building could be seen as the fog shifted around. Hogwarts was completely in view and it’s many towers made it look daunting and ginormous.

The carriages stopped and the students began to unload. Hogwarts students were ushered inside while the Ilvermorny students were called forward by the Headmistress herself, Minerva McGonagall. 

“Welcome, welcome!” She said loudly as all the students in dark blue cloaks surrounded her. “I would like to personally say that we are incredibly honored to host all of the seventh year Ilvermorny students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for this year's Wizard Tournament.” Her accent was thick, Robin believed it to be Scottish and she wore the traditional black witch hat on her head as well as studious green and black robes. 

“I know that all of our students are happy to welcome you into our halls, our classrooms, and as well as our dorms!” The Headmistress said while clapping her hands together. Robin and Lindsey looked at one another with wide eyes, while they would obviously have some sort of dorm accommodation they didn’t think they would actually be staying in the dorms with the other Hogwarts students. 

“As this is the first time our two schools have interacted, the English Ministry as well as MACUSA decided it would be best if your student body stayed with our student body inside of the castle.” The other students shared eager smiles with one another while Robin felt something inside of her drop. “Henceforth, we have paired your houses with the similar houses that exist here at Hogwarts. We hope that you make friends and find a sense of family with the house you are paired with as they are the most similar to the house you are in. Horned Serpent shall be with Ravenclaw, Pukwudgie with Hufflepuff, Thunderbird with Slytherin, and the house of Wampus shall be with Gryffindor!”

Headmistress McGonagall said a few more things about how they would be entering the hall and how you must sit with your paired house, as well as how the students would be watching the Hogwarts Sorting ceremony but Robin wasn’t really paying attention. She was more focused on how she would have to dorm with a bunch of strangers, it was like she was a first year all over again.

All of the students were led into the castle and once again they were struck with wonder. Hogwarts was old, incredibly old, and the inside of the castle showcased its dark academia and gothic interior. Paintings with moving people were all along the walls of the confusing looking staircases and all of the walls and caverns were illuminated by floating candlelight. The large doors to the great hall opened and the Headmistress in a booming voice introduced the crowd of 112 Ilvermorny students. 

The great hall lived up to its name as it was quite massive. Four long tables stood prominently in the hall seating all of the Hogwarts students who were now applauding them. The ceiling above was enchanted to showcase a night sky full of stars and in honor of Ilvermorny arriving the magical creatures that represented each house were moving about the night sky and were made of stars. Lindsey saw a sparkling thunderbird flap its many wings and soar past the horned serpent while it was slithering through the clouds. In the back of the room as another long table where the faculty members sat and behind them was a ginormous window that showed the lake behind the school. 

The group of students dispersed after Lindsey had managed to say some words of reassurance to Robin, “I’ve heard that the majority of purebloods are in Slytherin and Gryffindor is a laid back house, you should be fine.”.

Lindsey went to the table that was next to one of the walls where the students were wearing robes lined with green. She sat in one of the empty spaced quickly and looked across from her to see a semi familiar face. It took a minute for her to recognize the person but she realized it was the boy Robin had smacked into at the train station. He smiled at her and stuck out his hand.

“Pendleton Digby,” Lindsey smiled and shook his hand. “I believe your friend bumped into me this morning.”

“Bumped into you? She practically ran you over!” Pendleton laughed at her remark. “My name is Lindsey Ottle and my friend is Robin Stuart.”

“Ah yes, the famed quidditch captain! I saw her profile in the paper, but then again I think just about everyone here did.”

“Well don’t bring that up to her, I can tell you she is not happy about it at all!”

While Lindsey was making a friend Robin managed to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. The rest of her quidditch team sat around her and before the Headmistress started the sorting ceremony she felt a sharp kick on her shin. Robin Looked across the table and visibly rolled her eyes when she was met with the unkind grin that was slapped on the handsome face of the boy who spoke to her on the train earlier.  
“Didn’t realize you were the famed quidditch captain mudblood.” He sneered. Robin glared at him as she felt her blood boil at the name she had called him. So much for Lindsey’s statement about Gryffindor being a good house that didn’t have any purebloods. 

“Shut the fuck up before I forcefeed you my dirty blood asshole.” Robin spat, kicking the boy’s shin harder than he kicked hers. He grimaced and sharply turned away from her, focusing his attention on McGonagall.

The sorting ceremony commenced and the little first years were called up to the front of the tables and a very old hat was placed on their heads. The hat came to life atop their head and it had a face that was made out of the wrinkles and folds of the fabric. It spoke aloud, reading the contents of their minds and called out the names of the houses the kids were put into. Each house clapped and cheered with each new member brought in. 

McGonagall came forward again and spoke about how the Ilvermorny students would be dorming with the Hogwarts students which seemed to have mixed reactions amongst the students. She explained how everyone’s things should now be in the dorms along with everyone’s pets and carriers, with the exception of the owls which were in the owlery in the west tower. Class schedules would be handed out tomorrow at breakfast.

With a clap of her hands a wonderful feast magically appeared in front of the students and everyone started digging in. Lindsey continued to chat with Pendleton about various things, she mainly had an interest in the fact he enjoyed Divination which was a subject practically everyone dreaded. Robin on the other hand picked at her food because she felt too sick to eat while she kept an eye on the Gryffindor boy who kept glaring at her. 

That night both girls slept restlessly. Lindsey was slightly excited about how she already found someone to talk to and hoped that her class schedule put her in classes with Robin. Robin on the other hand was incredibly stressed and was not happy about how she had to share a common room with a racist, she was also unhappy about how she wouldn’t know where any of her classes would be located.


End file.
